Gore Magala Ecology
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy Order:Unknown - Suborder:Unknown - Family:Unknown. Goa Magara has a mixture of traits from several different wyvern types (such as the typically quadrupedal gait and arm-like wings of a Quadrupedal Wyvern and the flight proficiency of a Flying Wyvern), while its ability to spread the Feral Wyvern Virus at will is unlike anything the Guild has ever seen before. In light of the discovery that it is the juvenile form of the Elder Dragon, Shagaru Magara, some scholars have proposed that it be classified as an Elder Dragon as well, but until a consensus is reached it has been given the placeholder classification of ???. Habitat Range Goa Magara is known to inhabit the Ruins Field, where it has access to many types of prey. Goa Magara has also been found living in the Primeval Forest and Unknown Great Forest. Ecological Niche Goa Magara, despite being the juvenile form of Shagaru Magara, is a predator high in the food chain. Common prey includes Gargwa, Slagtoth, Rhenoplos, Aptonoth and any other herbivores or smaller predators. Despite their deadly strength and weaponry these beasts must compete with other large predators. Said predators include Garara Ajara, Rathalos, Nerusukyura, Tigrex, Generu Serutasu, Brachydios, predatory Elder Dragons, and Rathian. Even with such formidable competition, Goa Magara are creatures not to be trifled with and taken lightly. There have been reports of Goa Magara ambushing weakened Tigrexes and killing them. This suggests that Goa Magara may be an ambush or highly opportunistic predator. This theory is supported by the unique Feral Wyvern Virus utilized by Goa Magara: whatever the Goa Magara cannot kill itself is likely to succumb to Feral Wyvern Virus infection, so the monster may merely have to attack once and then retreat and track the infected victim until the prey dies. With its deadly tools and many abilities, even deadly potential competitors such as Deviljho and Rajang are wary of the Goa Magara's power. Biological Adaptations Goa Magara is a large, quadrupedal creature with a jet black body. Its most noteworthy feature is its lack of conventional eyes, instead possessing the ability to sense the body heat of surrounding organisms. When enraged, the two horns atop its head, normally prone against the skull, stand erect and reveal two bright purple patches. It possesses a pair of large wings which are covered in a thin layer of fur. Each wing features a hand-like, four-clawed structure and can also be used as additional arms in combat. Goa Magara is capable of detecting the body heat signatures of other creatures around it, presumably in any direction. Goa Magara also spreads the hairs from its wings around the area to see the environment around it and to also increase its senses. It can travel vast distances using its powerful pair of wings, and will use its claws, fangs and tail to incapacitate prey and ward off attackers. Perhaps this monster's most famous feature is its ability to infect other monsters with an airbourne virus dubbed the Feral Wyvern Virus distributed from the hairs on its wings. When infected, the virus's host will become wildly aggressive and attack everything around it without provocation(even monsters that it would normally avoid) while ignoring injuries that would normally incapacitate it; the Guild theorizes that the virus attacks the central nervous system, causing the victim to lose its ability to feel pain and triggering a state of constant, indiscriminate rage until it dies of exhaustion (or until it tries to attack something stronger than itself- whichever comes first). More worrisome is the fact that the virus can be transmitted by contact with an infected monster- in theory, a single Goa Magara could easily start an epidemic. The virus has also been confirmed to infect humans- while it does not seem to cause mental degeneration as it does in monsters, it leaves infected hunters lethargic and unable to recover from attacks and has no known cure. However, there are sporadic reports of hunters that were able to resist the virus, which paradoxically results in a sudden surge of strength. After an unknown amount of time passes, Goa Magara will find a secluded area to rest in. There, it will shed its black skin, after which it will emerge as a Shagaru Magara. Behavior Goa Magara is a stealthy and aggressive creature that will readily attack anything within range. Goa Magara is known to use the virus to aid it in killing larger prey like Tigrex - if it cannot kill its prey immediately, it will follow the wounded victim and wait for it to succumb to the virus while feeding on whatever other creatures are slain by the infected monster's blind aggression and will continue to do so until the infected monster succumbs to the disease. Interestingly Goa Magara have been known to attack seafaring ships during their voyages. Category:Monster Ecology